The Keepers of Anna Gryffindor
by RiddleCrazy
Summary: Tom Riddle Also known as Voldemort always thought Love was useless, thats untill the Lady who is is sworn to protect awakes from her sleep, can she change Tom Riddle? or will she help him? and what does she got to do with the founders? read and find out..
1. Chapter 1  Who is Anna?

**The Keepers of Anna Gryffindor **

**_A/N- Please review this story and let me know what you think of it, And I will still be writting me other stories so Don't worry, but this story just came to me and I felt like I should write it down before I forget about it. As you can tell it's going to be a TR/ OC story however it is also a Salazar Slytherin/ OC story as well as there will be plenty of flashbacks. Showing Anna and Slytherin together. Please give this story a chance, Thanks to all who wish to read it XD - RiddleCrazy xx _  
**

**Chapter 1 – Who is Anna?**

Tom Riddle was walking through the dark, but homely halls of Hogwarts school. He was on his way to see Prof. Slughorn, Prof. Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet in the Headmasters office. And he was in a bad mood, as tonight he was supposed to be holding a meeting with his little group of Death eaters but instead he had to go and speak with the Professors. But he could not help but wonder why he was needed at such a late hour. He wasn't even supposed to be out of bed, due to the fact that it's midnight.

When Tom finally entered the headmaster's office, he noticed that there were more than just the professors here. About five other people were sitting in the small office.

"Tom thank you for joining us tonight, sorry about the late hour, but it was the only time when the rest of the keepers could come." Headmaster Dippet's brown eyes meet Tom Riddles could black ones as he spoke, and Prof. Dippet could not help but feel a shudder of fear when he meet them.

"It was my pleasure, But sir I must ask why I am needed to what do you mean by the Keepers?" This time Prof. Dumbledore spoke.

"Tom, I am the head of the Keepers, but before I can tell you, I must warn you that whatever we tell you tonight must be kept to yourself, and if you choose not to become a keeper, we will wipe your memory clean of tonight." Tom just nodded to Prof. Dumbledore letting him know he understood.

"Mr Riddle is it, my name is Scorpion Malfoy, as you know I'm Abraxas Malfoy father, I believe you know him very well, (Tom nodded in response) We have chosen you to become a keeper of Anna Gryffindore. You may have heard of her before, However very few know the story behind her, and why they are keepers for her. You see we are sworn to protect her at all cost. We are a secrete organisation. And therefore only people who show great power may become a keeper." Tom Riddle sat there confused, he was not surprised at least to be asked to become a keeper, after all he is the most powerful person to set foot in Hogwarts in many years. No Tom was confused about why there are keepers for a girl, who is a Gryffindor, why would he of all people wish to protect a Gryffindore with his life.

Prof. Slughorn chose to take over from Mr. Malfoy. "Tom, I think you should here the story of Anna Gryffindor. Anna Gryffindor is the youngest sister of Godric Gryffindor himself, she also hold the heart of none other the Salazar Slytherin...

**Flashback**

_Anna stood by the bay windows of the newly built Hogwarts school, she could not believe her brother managed to build a school for witch's and wizards, with his friends Salazar, Helga and Rowena. _

"_Anna, my love, your snake keeps following me around and she bit me can you explain to me why Nagini bit me? And can you also explain why I cannot understand her?" Anna turned around to see the eyes of her only love staring back at her, the eyes of Salazar Slytherin. _

"_My Love, I asked Nagini to bless you with a gift, while she still can, now you may understand snakes, and so will your heirs. You see Nagini is losing her powers, so before she becomes a regular snake, I asked her to give you the gift of her language." Salazar stared at Anna bright blue eyes. _

"_I guess I owe you, a thank you. I am pleased you allowed me to be the last person to gain this gift, but I thought Nagini was immortal and would always have her powers." _

"_She is Immortal, but she can only become an immortal snake, if she gives up one of her many powers, and she wishes to not give away her language anymore, you and I are the last to be able to speak to snake, unless of course we choose to have children." Salazar captured Anna's red, soft lips in a kiss. He knew he should not do this, but she has given him a great gift. _

"_Salazar please, you know we can't be together, I am dying after all." A small tear fell down Anna's perfected face. _

"_I will not allow you to die, Anna, you must not give up." _

"_Salazar, I cannot stop this, However I believe Godric is trying to find a cure. But before we say are goodbyes I want you to promise me something." _

"_Anything." _

"_I wish for you to marry and have children, I wish for your bloodline to carry on. After all I will not be able to live long enough to bring a child up and therefore you must carry on Nagini last gift, Promise me Salazar." _

"_I do not wish to be with anyone apart from you." He held her tightly to his chess._

"_Promise me, you will carry on Nagini's gift." _

"_I promise." He's voice was breaking by now, However he would not cry, he would not let her see him so upset, he will try and spend her last days with her, and he will make sure she was happy. _

"_Thank you, Goodbye Sal" She gave him one last hug, before running off to find her brother. _

"_Godric, have you found anything." She felt Nagini curl around her feet, as she spoke to her eldest brother._

"_Yes, It's difficult, but it will keep you alive until a cure is found." She saw the Godric eyes were all red and puffy his Lion curled up beside him. _

"_What is it Godric?" _

"_It means I will put you in a deep sleep tonight, where your body will live on forever and when a cure is made, someone should be able to wake you." _

"_That is very dark magic Brother; It will mean If I gain this cure, I will leave on forever. And never see you again." _

"_I know my sister, but it's the only way, and hopefully I myself should find a cure, and you will be able to live with us again and be happy, please Immortality will not be a bad thing, and you will always be able to look after the school as Hogwarts will always be yours." Anna knew she must take it, it was her only chance to a life. _

"_Very well, but how do you know if I will wake?" Anna could no longer hold her tears back._

_"I will find away, I do not know much about this magic, only that it is dark." _

_"When will this be done?" _

_"Now, I sorry sister, but this is your only chance." _

_"Very well, But Godric after you complete the spell, I wish for the spell to never be learned, No one should be able to live forever, and when I wake I will find away to live a normal life, Oh and you must not let the other's learn this spell, only me and you should know this magic." _

_"Very well my sister." _

_Two weeks later _

_"Godric my friend where is Anna?" Salazar came storming up to Gryffindor tower, in search of Anna. _

_"I'm sorry Salazar; Anna will not be coming back." Salazar eyes turned red with angry._

_"You lie" _

_"I wish I was." _

_"How dare you, at first you allow MUDBLOODS INTO MY SCHOOL, THEN YOU GET ANNA ILL AND SHE DIES, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GRYFFINDOR!" _

_"YOU THINK I WANTED MY SISTER GONE! HOW DARE YOU SLYERIN, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY SISTER!" Godric wished he could tell Salazar the truth, but he knew that he would only try to get the spell out of him, and then try and bring her back, but he could not allow that, he made a promise to Anna _

_"YOUR SISTER WAS GOING TO BE MY WIFE GODRIC!" _

_"I WOULD NEVER ALLOW HER TO MARRY YOU." With that Godric stormed out of the room. _

**_End of flashback_**

... Godric never told Salazar the truth, and after many year's Salazar left the school. And Gryffindor and Slytherin still fight to this day but no one realize that there fight was over a girl and not about the school teaching muggle borns. Slytherin also made his house the symbol of a snake for Anna. It wasn't until Godric was dying did he tell someone that Anna was alive, and with that the keepers where formed to look after Anna, you see this girl is the rightful owner of Hogwarts. She is also the last Gryffindor. "

When Prof. Slughorn finished Tom was in shook, this girl, knows the secrets to immortality, and the last of a very old family. Tom knew that he must become a keeper, with this girl; he would be able to rule the world.

"I wish to became a keeper, and look after Anna Gryffindor."

"I'm very pleased to hear that, you must now make a vow to never speak, what you know if this vow is broken, you will die a painful death, also you will not be able to harm any fellow Keeper understood?" The women at the far back of the room came forward; He noticed that this was Cygnes mother Agatha Black.

"I understand."

"Very well repeat after me Tom" Dumbledore being the head keeper was the only one who could allow new members in.

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle swear that I will keep our Lady Anna Gryffindor safe from harm."

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle swear that I will keep our Lady Anna Gryffindore safe from harm."

"I swear to never reveal the secretes of the Keepers of Anna Gryffindore."

"I swear to never reveal the secretes of the Keepers of Anna Gryffindore."

"I pledge myself as a Keeper for Anna Gryffindor and I will lay down my life for our Lady Anna."

"I pledge myself as a Keeper for Anna Gryffindor and I will lay down my life for our Lady Anna."

Gold and green sparks filled the room as they spoke.

"Tom Riddle you are now a keeper for Anna Gryffindor, If she does wake in our life time, the keepers will be no longer needed, however they still will not be able to reveal the secretes that they know, only Anna herself can do that."

"I understand."

"Now Tom that you are a keeper, I will show you to Anna she happens to be in this school."

Tom and Dumbledore both left the room, Tom soon noticed that Dumbledore was taking him to places he never knew Hogwarts had, until finally he entered a room, which was covered in gryffindore and slytherin colours, and in the middle of the room was a bed.

"You may go and look at her, however be careful Nagini, does not like anyone touching her."

"_Oh yes, I forgot the Snake is immortal." Tom Walked closed to the bed, and look down to see the must beautiful girl, she was only small in height, he long blond hair fell gently round her face, no wonder why Slytherin himself fell in love with her. Tom was about to touch her when he heard the snake._

**"_Touch her, and you shall feel my bite." _**The snake was very beautiful to; it was one of the biggest snakes Tom has ever seen.

**"Do not fear, my friend, I will not harm her, I am Salazar Slytherin only heir."** Snake slithered over to Tom.

**"You speak my language." **

**"I speak it." **

**"My lady told me, to Follow and protected all of Salazars hairs, and therefore you have gain my trust and service, Tom Riddle."** Tom was not surprised when the snake hissed his name; he knew this animal must hold some type of magic.

**"I Go by the name Lord Voldemort." **

**"Very well, I will follow you, only if magic is placed around Lady Anna, so no one can touch her." **

**"Very well Nagini."** Tom drew out his wand, and started to perform difficult magic, to make sure only he and Nagini could get through the wards.

"Tom what are you doing?"

"Protecting Lady Anna." Dumbledore just gave Tom a nod and let him carry on with his spells. And when he was done Dumbledore was shocked to see the snake follow Tom out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2  50 years later

**Chapter 2 – 50 years later**

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, I will be updating my stories however I just got a new job and I'm working shifts, so it's hard to find the time to write my stories. Please enjoy this chapter, I am working on the next chapter today so it should be up shortly, but only if you leave a comment. I hope you enjoy it. XD x **_

Harry, Hermione and Ron was sitting in the headmaster office, waiting to hear some good news, to give them some hope.

"I'm sorry, I have failed you." Prof. Dumbledore looked defeated, small tears was falling down his sparkling blue eyes.

"There must be some way, I'm still the chosen one, there's still a chance." Harry was pleading with Dumbledore.

"I'm so sorry, but even if you find away to destroy Voldemort, his army won't stop, plus it will be impossible to try and kill Nagini the snake, and without destroying the snake you can't destroy Voldemort." All four of them hang their head, not knowing what to do.

"However" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up, However good, there may be a chance small but still a chance.

"What is sir?" Hermione was staring at Dumbledore hoping for anything, for the smallest bit of hope.

"I can make you keepers, it would mean that Voldemort can not kill you."

"Keepers sir?" All three of them looked very confused.

"Hermione have you ever heard of a girl called lady Anna Gryffindor?"

"I have sir, she was the sister of Godric Gryffindor and was set to marry Salazar Slytherin, before passing away. There are many different stories, some say Gryffindor killed her, as he would rather see his sister dead then to marry Slytherin. People all say Slytherin killed through jealousy. " Said Hermione, like always she sounded like she was reading it from the textbook.

"Sir what has Anna Gryffindor got to do with defeating Voldemort." Asked Harry.

"The stories which you have been told are only partly true, you see Anna Gryffindor is alive and in a deep sleep in this very school, and she is kept safe by the keepers, and each keeper can not kill the other unless Anna wakes and finds she no longer needs them, only she can break the keepers, that why i have not been killed by Voldemort himself. If you accept to become a keeper, he will not be able to kill you, as he himself is a keeper, and the reason you can not kill Nagini, is because she is Anna Snake she is also immortal, however if you wish not to take this opportunity i will have to wipe your memory to all you are about to learn, before you choose i will tell you her story." Dumbledore retold Anna Story to Harry, Ron and Hermione. And by the end of it they sat in seats in shock.

"Sir, how can this be true, no one can sleep forever, there is no spell that can do that."

"I can show you her, if you wish for more proof, however you will need to become one first." All three of them nodded.

"Very well, i need you all to repeat this vow." Harry, Ron and Hermione all repeated the vow given to them, they could feel the magic flow around them.

"Please follow me." Dumbledore lead the three down to Anna Room, so they could gaze upon her.

"She's beautiful" Harry gazed at the sleepy form below him. However when he reach out to touch her, he was thrown across the room.

"What the hell was that? Harry mate are you ok?" Asked Ron.

"Yeh, i'm fine, what was that?" asked Harry.

"That was the protection Voldemort placed around her, you see if you break the vow, you will die, I hoped Voldemort would break it, but he never did, so he made sure no one could harm her."

Hermione was still staring at the girl, she could not believe that this type of magic exist, but here it was staring her in the face.

"What is she dying of?" Asked Hermione.

"Hemorrhagic fever it where the body shuts down, they have high fever, sever bleeding."

"There's a cure for that now, not for muggles, but wizards have been able to stop that for some time now, how comes you haven't cured her and awaken her?" Dumbledore lowered his head in shame.

"I'm the only one who knew what she is dying from, I am worried that if she wakes and breaks the keepers up, that Voldemort will then wipe us out, me and you three are now the only keepers who are not on the dark side. You see there are only 7 keepers left alive and these are us four, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black- Malfoy. Anna was also deeply in love with Salazor Slytherin and she will want her snake back which belongs to Voldemort now, I am worried that she will join there side."

"We have to take that risk sir, it's not right to keep her like this." Said Harry.

"Very well, Hermione if you wish to wake her you may but please may you leave it until the war is over, or at least until there is no other choice."

"Ok Professor." With that they left the room. However unknown to them Anna's eye's began to flutter.


End file.
